


Mission Insane: PWP

by Kyarorain



Series: Mission Insane [4]
Category: Little Busters!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Kyousuke and Riki indulging in sex, sex, and more sex, in different situations varying by prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Up Against The Wall

Riki looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the door open. A smile broke out on his face as Kyousuke stepped into the room.

"Kyousuke!" Riki put the book aside and hurried over. "Welcome back! How was it?"

"Eh, didn't manage to land myself a job just yet. How have you all been?"

"Everyone is doing fine."

"Good to hear." Kyousuke smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did. I really miss you when you're not around." Riki wrapped his arms around Kyousuke in a tight hug and pressed his face up to his warm chest. "I know that it's childish of me to say this, but I wish you could just stay by my side forever."

"Hey, come on. You're supposed to be grown up now, aren't you?" Despite his slight rebuke, Kyousuke was grinning as he ruffled Riki's hair. "I hope you haven't been pining for me the whole time."

"Eh?" Riki turned his head up to face Kyousuke, his eyes shifting sideways. "Uh, well, I wouldn't exactly call it pining but I just really missed you, that's all." His expression turned slightly indignant. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"No, I suppose not. It It would be kind of bad if you weren't missing me at all." Kyousuke leaned in to give Riki a kiss. "I missed you too," he murmured as their lips broke apart.

Riki kissed back, meshing his lips into Kyousuke's as he pushed him against the wall. A soft moan rumbled in his throat. As he lingered in that moment when their lips touched, he felt Kyousuke's fingers brush over his head and intertwine in his hair.

Kyousuke's hands slid down Riki's body and came to rest upon his buttocks. He inclined his head and kissed the side of Riki's neck, nuzzling at the soft warm skin. A sigh slipped through Riki's curved lips.

"Kyousuke..." Riki gasped out. "I want to..."

"Hmm?"

"I want to take you. Right here, right now."

"Wow, you really missed me, didn't you?" Kyousuke gazed into Riki's lust filled eyes. "Okay."

Riki wasted no time in locking the door and locating a tube of gel he had stashed away in a desk drawer. He squeezed a generous amount of gel into his palm, which he worked into a thick lather. Riki stood behind Kyousuke, who stood facing the wall, and coated his cock in the slippery foam. 

"Here we go," Riki whispered, inserting the tip of his cock into the crevice of Kyousuke's ass. He slipped his arms around Kyousuke's waist and began to gently slide back and forth. The gel allowed him to easily slip inside Kyousuke. He sighed in pleasure at the sensation of Kyousuke's warm inner walls fitting snugly around his penis.

Kyousuke rested his head against the wall, a smile forming on his face. He relished the feeling of Riki sliding around inside of him. A moan rumbled in his throat.

Riki thrust harder, sliding in as far as he could go. He moved his hands down until they brushed against Kyousuke's cock and he started massaging it as he continued to thrust inside of Kyousuke. 

"Ahh..." Kyousuke gritted his teeth, overcome by a wave of arousal. His entire body was tingling with ecstasy. "Riki..." He continued to moan as Riki kept grinding against him. Kyousuke's gasps of delight were even more tantalizing for Riki, who picked up speed, humping as fast as his hips would allow. Blood rushed down to his cock and it swelled in size. Kyousuke let out a pleasured moan as he felt Riki hardening inside of him.

Riki pumped his hands up and down Kyousuke's cock even faster, watching Kyousuke writhe against the wall with a smile. He could feel Kyousuke starting to harden in his grasp. Riki gently dug his nails in and started scratching. The motion provoked a delighted gasp from Kyousuke. He kept scratching, keeping his eyes on Kyousuke all the while. It was entertaining to watch him writhe while letting out moans of arousal. Cum dribbled from the tip of Kyousuke's cock, coating Riki's fingers in a sticky white residue.

Riki brought his hands to Kyousuke's hips and sank his fingers down into the soft flesh as he held on. With a cry, he blew his load into Kyousuke's ass. At the same time, Kyousuke reached his climax, shooting forth his own seed over the wall. It splattered everywhere, leaving sticky yellow trails that ran down to the carpet.

After that session, both of them were thoroughly worn out. They lay down on Riki's bed, intertwining their warm and sweaty bodies while they panted and look into each other's eyes.

Riki softly kissed Kyousuke on the lips. "How was that for a welcome back present?" he murmured in a thick voice.

Kyousuke brought his hand up, caressing Riki's flushed cheek with his thumb. "That was wonderful."

"Was it?" Riki closed his eyes, smiling. "I'm glad. It would be nice if we could always be together."

"Yeah. It really would." Kyousuke closed his eyes as well.


	2. Under the stairs

The school was like a completely different place at night. With the lights off, the entire building had an eerie atmosphere about it, a far cry from how it was during the daytime. Kyousuke and Riki walked along the hall, both of them holding sleeping bags.

"How did we get roped into something like this again?" Riki felt uneasy.

"Playing truth or dare does have its risks," Kyousuke responded. It wasn't the standard truth or dare game either, they had been playing a version where people were picked in pairs.

"It's not like you need to do something you've been dared to. I'm sure we could have just refused."

"Backing down from a dare? Never."

"Figures." Riki exhaled. Of course Kyousuke would never think to back down from a dare. 

Besides, he had seemed pretty impressed by the idea of spending a night in the school. Maybe the risky element appealed to him. "I just hope we don't get caught. So, where should we sleep?"

"Hmm, why don't we go under the stairs?"

"Sure, why not." Riki wasn't terribly bothered about the location. "This is totally nuts. I can't believe we're going to spend the night sleeping in the school building."

"But it's kind of exciting, right?" Kyousuke said as they set their sleeping bags down in the area beneath the stairs. "How many people can say they spent an entire night in the school building?"

"It's not something you're supposed to do in the first place." Riki rolled out his sleeping bag and sat down. "I'm glad you're here with me at least."

"You'd be too scared to do it by yourself, huh?"

"Eh." Riki looked down. "Well, it is awfully dark and empty, and the school building is so big, it's kind of creepy."

"You seem a little tense." Kyousuke hugged Riki from behind and kissed the back of his neck. "I'll have to do something about that."

"Wha... what are you doing?" Riki didn't mind Kyousuke kissing him, but that was awfully sudden. "Aren't we going to sleep now?"

"You want to go right to sleep? How boring."

"Well, what are you suggesting?" 

"You know." Kyousuke's lips moved to Riki's ear and he murmured softly. "It's just the two of us, all alone in the school building at night. We can do whatever we want and nobody will know."

"Hmm. I suppose that's true." Riki turned until he was face to face with Kyousuke. "It might not be such a bad idea."

Kyousuke leaned in, pressing his lips against Riki's, and brought his hands up, slipping his fingers through Riki's mop of soft hair. Riki wrapped his arms around Kyousuke and leaned into the kiss. They broke apart after a moment and gazed at each other.

"Take me, Kyousuke," Riki whispered.

"Mmm." Kyousuke nodded, gently pushing Riki down onto the sleeping bag and crawling on top of him. He pressed his mouth against Riki's, savouring the taste of his lips in a lingering kiss, and slipped his hands down to Riki's pants. Kyousuke yanked them down and grabbed hold of Riki's cock. He pumped his hands up and down, rapidly stroking the veined muscle with brisk yet gentle caresses.

"Ahh," Riki sighed, his mouth curving at the corners as he basked in the euphoric sensation of Kyousuke's slender fingers rubbing up and down his cock. 

Kyousuke bent down and took Riki's cock into his mouth. He deftly ran his tongue around the tip, coating it in his saliva, then began to suck. Riki arched his back, his fingers clenching into the sleeping bag, and expelled a moan. Kyousuke sucked harder, cupping the base of Riki's penis with his hands as he bobbed his head up and down. Riki writhed beneath him, continuing to moan and gasp. The feeling of ecstasy grew even stronger and blood came surging into his dick.

Kyousuke pulled his head away and wiped the stray gobs of saliva from his mouth. He scratched his nails over the tip, provoking an aroused gasp from Riki. As he kept at it, Riki writhed even more and a bead of cum formed at the top of his erection. Kyousuke licked it away then blew hard.

"Ahh!" Riki clenched his teeth. Kyousuke blew again, working him up into an even greater frenzy. "Kyousuke..."

Kyousuke chuckled lightly and resumed sucking. He moved his hands to the fleshy mounds located at the base of Riki's cock and lightly scratched them, causing further tingles of pleasure to surge through Riki's veins.

"Mmm... ahhh..." Riki's moans grew even louder and cum began spurting from his cock, shooting into Kyousuke's mouth.

Kyousuke pulled his head back again and swallowed the salty fluid. He licked the remnants of it from his lips and crawled on top of Riki. He mashed his lips against Riki's in a deep kiss. Riki could taste the salty tang on Kyousuke's lips. He looped his arms around Kyousuke's shoulders and kissed back almost hard enough to bruise his lips, while thrusting his body against Kyousuke's.

When their energy was spent, Kyousuke flopped next to Riki and gasped, staring up into the darkness.

"Mmm." Riki was smiling. He couldn't even think about how creepy it was being in the school at night. His mind was filled with thoughts of Kyousuke, and just how damn good that experience had been.

"Well then, shall we get to sleep?" Kyousuke murmured, leaning in to kiss Riki's cheek.

"Yeah, sure."

The two of them sank into a deep sleep with their sleeping bags next to each other. Kyousuke had one arm out, slung over Riki's body, while Riki's head was resting up against Kyousuke's chest. They slept like this through the entire night, content in each other's embrace.


	3. On the desk

Riki took a drink from the vending machine and gulped down the cool liquid, smacking his lips together. He turned his gaze toward the reddening sky. It was already evening, so he figured he would return to his room and start on his homework before dinner. His thoughts were interrupted by a buzzing from his cellphone.

It was a text from Kyousuke, asking Riki to come to his classroom. Riki stared at the screen in bafflement. Class had been over for ages and most people would have left the building by now, so why was Kyousuke inviting him back into the school? Maybe it was some Little Busters related thing, he supposed. Kyousuke did have a habit of being random.

Riki headed into the school and made his way to his classroom. He found Kyousuke sitting on his desk and gazing out the window. Kyousuke turned his gaze toward Riki at the sound of his footsteps.

"Oh, hey, there you are. I've been waiting. Please shut the door behind you and lock it."

"Uh. Okay." Riki did as Kyousuke requested. "I don't understand. Why are we meeting here?" He walked over to Kyousuke.

Kyousuke responded by taking Riki in an embrace and kissing him deeply.

"Mmmmf." Riki was startled by the sudden movement, though he didn't dislike it. Kyousuke's kisses always felt so good. "That didn't really answer my question."

"Gosh, you really don't get it at all." Kyousuke's face fell. "You're far too innocent, Riki."

"Innocent? Why..." Riki trailed off. "Hey, hold on, are you really suggesting we do it in the classroom?"

"Yup." Kyousuke's mouth spread in a grin. "Well, unless you're opposed to it, that is."

"Well..." Riki glanced at the locked classroom door. "I guess if the doors are locked and we don't make too much noise, it should be alright, but... won't it be uncomfortable?"

"We'll just have to find out, won't we?" Kyousuke cupped Riki's face in his hands and kissed him again. Riki wrapped his arms around Kyousuke's body and they stood there, kissing deeply for several seconds. When they parted, both of them were gasping. Kyousuke's hands ran down Riki's body and he slipped his thumbs into the waistline of Riki's pants. With a sharp yank, he pulled them down along with Riki's underwear.

Kyousuke lifted Riki off his feet and held him against the desk, leaning over him and kissing him while he slipped his own pants down. A moan issued from his throat as he ground against Riki, rubbing their genitals together.

Riki let out a sigh of pleasure, his body tingling with ecstasy. His body arched up and his legs snaked around Kyousuke's waist. Kyousuke kept going until a surge of blood rushed into his cock. A faint moan came through Riki's lips as he felt Kyousuke hardening against him.

Kyousuke flipped Riki over and pulled a gel filled tube from his pocket. He squeezed out a generous amount of gel which he rubbed between his hands until it became a foamy lather. Kyousuke then rubbed the lather over his swelling cock.

"Are you ready?" Kyousuke asked as he gently gripped Riki's buttocks.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay." Kyousuke rubbed the tip of his cock against the gap between Riki's buttocks, keeping his grip on the fleshy mounds as he slid forward. He lifted Riki's legs off the ground slightly while the rest of Riki's body was supported by the desk and thrust himself further inside Riki. Riki released a loud cry as he felt that warm, bulging muscle sliding through his walls.

"Ahh." Riki's fingers circled around the edge of the desk until his knuckles turned white. He closed his eyes and basked in the sheer pleasure of feeling Kyousuke inside of him. Kyousuke gradually picked up speed and the volume of Riki's moans increased.

"Hey, not too loud. There might still be people in the school."

"Then why did you even suggest this?" Riki thought it was going to be pretty difficult to keep his voice down, but he would try his best. A moan slipped from his mouth before he could stop it. Kyousuke was just too darn good at this. How was he meant to keep quiet? "This is your fault, you know."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Kyousuke sounded a bit too amused for Riki's liking. He continued to thrust with a dreamy smile on his face. Riki's tight walls were so snug around his cock, it was such a delight. His fingers pressed a little harder into the soft flesh of Riki's ass and his hips bucked. A passionate cry burst forth from his throat as he reached his climax and he fired his load into Riki.

"Phew." Kyousuke went limp on top of Riki. He kissed the back of Riki's neck. "How was it?"

"That was... incredible..." Riki exhaled. He had a smile on his face stretching from ear to ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kyousuke got up and fixed the state of his clothing. "Well then, we'd better get back."

"Yeah." Riki pulled up his pants. "Oh, man." He let out a groan.

"Hm, what's wrong, Riki?"

Riki pressed a hand to his head. "I didn't think this through."

Kyousuke couldn't understand what Riki was upset about. He followed the line of Riki's gaze to the desk, where a puddle of sticky white fluid could be seen on the surface. "Oh. That. Yeah, I guess you'd better clean that off, huh?"

"Geez." Riki shook his head and headed over to the closet, praying that he hadn't ruined the desk because that was going to be really difficult to explain.


	4. Elevator

The elevator came to a sudden halt, well before it reached the occupants' intended destination. They waited, expecting that the doors would open to let more people on, however that never came to happen. The elevator remained stubbornly stuck in place for that matter.

Horror gradually dawned on Riki as he realized what was happening. "Oh, no. This can't be happening, can it? Are we actually stuck in an elevator?"

"Huh. Never been stuck in one before." Kyousuke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Well, I guess at least now we can say we've been stuck in an elevator before."

"That's not a good thing." Riki turned around to face him with a frown. He couldn't believe how relaxed Kyousuke was looking, with that calm smile on his face. "How can you be so calm about this? We're trapped in an elevator."

"It's okay. I'm sure it will start moving again soon. Just relax." Kyousuke cocked an eyebrow at him. "There's no point in worrying."

"Ugh." Riki joined him in leaning against the wall, releasing a sigh. "Hope it doesn't take too long. Being stuck in an elevator seems pretty boring."

"It doesn't have to be."

"Well, if anyone could think of something to do in a stuck elevator, I guess it would be you." Riki never ceased to be amazed at the ideas Kyousuke could come up with. His imagination was never lacking. "I doubt you have ever been bored in your whole life."

"Of course I get bored sometimes. Like in queues for example. Not a lot you can do when standing in a queue." Kyousuke exhaled. "Oh well, let's try to pass the time with some exciting activity."

"So, what have you got in mind?"

Kyousuke responded by taking Riki into an embrace, kissing him deeply and running his hands down to Riki's butt.

After the long kiss was over, Riki responded, "Well, I guess we can do that, but let's not get too daring, okay?"

"The risk is what makes it exciting though." Kyousuke grinned.

Riki expelled a loud breath in exasperation, though he smiled at the same time. Kyousuke slid his hands around to the bulge between Riki's legs and began massaging it. As he rubbed and kneaded with gentle presses, a soft moan rumbled in Riki's throat. Riki wrapped his arms around Kyousuke and buried his face in his chest while his hips rocked.

"Mmm." Riki closed his eyes and sighed, his mouth stretching in a smile. It felt so good. A warm flush crept into his face as his entire body tingled from the delightful sensation. Riki's hands trailed down Kyousuke's body and rested on his hips.

"Riki," Kyousuke whispered, his breath misting on Riki's ear.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to suck me off."

Riki nodded and dropped to his knees. He fumbled with Kyousuke's pants, hastily pulling them down until Kyousuke's limp cock was hanging out. Riki grasped the warm, fleshy muscle and took it into his mouth. Kyousuke cupped Riki's head with his hands and began to gently rock back and forth. As he felt Riki sucking, his eyes closed and he exhaled, a smile forming on his face.

Riki continued to suck and lick at it, listening to the sounds of Kyousuke's moans. He felt Kyousuke growing hard inside of his mouth.

"Ahh. That's it, Riki," Kyousuke gasped out. "You're doing great."

Riki blushed even deeper. He drew his head back until only the tip of Kyousuke's cock was between his lips and sucked even harder. Kyousuke's hips bucked and streams of sticky cum spurted out. Riki swallowed shot after shot, gulping the sticky fluid down his throat until Kyousuke's ejaculation was spent.

"Ahh." Riki brought a hand up and wiped his mouth.

Kyousuke sagged to the floor, panting. "Not bad." He brought a hand up and rested it upon Riki's head, flashing him a smile. "See, I said being stuck in an elevator didn't have to be boring."

Riki raised an eyebrow, smiling wryly. "I think this is one of the things you're not supposed to do in stuck elevators though."

Kyousuke just laughed. Honestly, Riki thought, how could he be so carefree? Were there no limits to the risk he was willing to take? 

The elevator started moving again just as Kyousuke was done zipping up his pants. "Huh, that was close."

Riki just closed his eyes and shook his head.


	5. Theater Cloakroom

"Phew, it sure is pretty dusty in here." Kyousuke ran a finger along the wall and it came away covered in a thick layer of dust. He wiped away the dust on his clothes. "I guess it really has been a long time since anybody was last here."

"It's not called an abandoned building for nothing." Riki grimaced as he waved around a flashlight, directing the beam around the interior of the theater cloakroom. There were numerous cobwebs tucked away in the corners. He shuddered at the thought of all those spiders that might be scuttling around. "This is seriously creepy. I just want to leave." What had Kyousuke been thinking, wanting to check out abandoned buildings?

"Are you afraid we'll meet a ghost?"

"Of course not, don't be silly - gyah!" Riki leaped several feet in the air as he felt a tickling sensation brush against the back of his neck. The flashlight tumbled from his hand as he moved to swipe at whatever it was. As he whirled around, he bumped into Kyousuke.

"Hey, careful. Don't break the flashlight." Kyousuke bent down to pick it up. "Gosh, you are really jumpy. I guess this place is really freaking you out."

Riki put a hand over his pounding chest, gasping. "Something brushed against me... hold on, that wasn't you, was it?"

"Uh." Kyousuke's eyes shifted sideways. "I didn't think you would scream bloody murder and throw the flashlight."

"Dammit, Kyousuke!" Riki exhaled and stepped away. The floor creaked beneath his feet. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry, I won't do that anymore."

Riki folded his arms, making a soft hmph in his throat.

"Are you mad at me?" Kyousuke stepped up to Riki.

"No, I'm not mad, just... freaked out, I guess."

"Okay, good." Kyousuke hugged Riki from behind. "Anyway, don't you think scary places like this are kind of fun? You know what I'd really like to check out though?"

"What?"

"An abandoned asylum. Now that would be a great place for a trial of courage."

Riki prayed to the heavens that Kyousuke would never discover any abandoned mental hospitals close enough to go and explore. "So, this place was a theater, huh?"

"Yeah. Judging by the hooks on the wall, we're probably standing in the cloakroom."

"I see. Hmm." Riki found it a little sad, thinking about this desolate, empty building that nobody used anymore. Once upon a time, it must have been thriving with lots of people around. "Well, let's keep going then." He broke away from Kyousuke and walked forward.

After a few steps, there was a loud crack and the floor gave way beneath him. "Uwah!"

"Riki!" Kyousuke reached out to grab the back of Riki's coat and sharply pulled him back. The two of them fell to the ground together. For a moment, the only sound was that of their heavy breathing.

"That gave me a start." Riki was really getting tired of sudden shocks. "Thanks, Kyousuke."

"You've got to be careful in old buildings like this. Are you alright?" Kyousuke aimed the beam of the flashlight at the spot where Riki had almost fallen. There was a small hole in the floor.  
"Mmm, I'm okay, but my foot is hurting a bit. It went right through the floor."

"Let's see." Kyousuke pulled down Riki's sock. A hole had been torn in the sock and he saw a patch of red skin. "Seems you scraped yourself a bit. Luckily, it wasn't any worse. You might have ended up falling through the floor."

"Yeah, I guess that would have been pretty bad, wouldn't it?" Riki exhaled. "I'll remember to be more careful from now on."

"So, are you okay for moving on or do you want to rest?"

"Let's move on." Riki tried to stand and his face contorted in a grimace. "I must have twisted my foot. Think I'll take a breather."

"Alright then." Kyousuke sat back and peered into the gloom. "I wonder what sort of things people used to get up to in a place like this."

"Definitely not almost falling through the floor, I'm sure." Riki ruefully rubbed his ankle.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Uh. I'm not a child anymore, you know."

Kyousuke made an amused noise, smiling. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Riki, pulling him into an embrace. His lips pressed against Riki's.

"Mmm." Riki closed his eyes and smiled. Kyousuke's kisses always felt so good. He allowed Kyousuke to gently push him to the floor. Kyousuke continued to kiss him for a bit longer, before breaking away and gazing down into Riki's eyes.

"Hey, Riki, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Riki responded by slipping his fingers into Kyousuke's hair and gently bringing his face closer for another kiss.

They tore at each other's clothes with clumsy movements, hurriedly pushing up shirts and pulling down pants, then melted into a fervent kiss. Kyousuke's hands roamed over Riki's body, caressing his satiny skin. Riki sighed as he felt Kyousuke's slim fingers stroking him. He put his arms around Kyousuke's neck and held on tightly, burying his lips in the crook of Kyousuke's neck.

Kyousuke thrust his body forward, rocking against Riki and rubbing their genitals together. Riki's hands slipped down to Kyousuke's back and his fingers dug down. He threw his head back, letting out a moan. Kyousuke pressed his lips against Riki's neck, kissing the soft, warm skin, and dragged his lips down to Riki's collarbone. He kept humping, relishing the friction that resulted from rubbing their flesh together.

"Hehe... hey, Kyousuke, that tickles."

"Hmm?" Kyousuke slowed down and looked into Riki's eyes with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

"That's you tickling my side, right?" Riki wriggled beneath Kyousuke. Was he tickling him with his fingers? Come to think of it, if those were supposed to be his fingers, why did they feel furry?

A squeak reached their ears.

Riki frowned. "What was that?"

"Hold on." Kyousuke turned the flashlight around and looked down. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "Uh oh."

"What is it?!"

Kyousuke bit his bottom lip. "We're not alone in here."

Riki screamed. Maybe that had been a bit of an overreaction, he thought afterwards, but that was not something he had needed to hear while they were having sex in a dark, abandoned building.

The two of them walked out of the theater. Riki's face was burning red as he stared down at his feet.

Kyousuke glanced at Riki, then brought a fist to his mouth and coughed. "I guess abandoned buildings aren't the best places to do it in after all, hm?"

Riki just humphed loudly, jamming his hands into his pockets. Damn that rat for interrupting them. Riki had been enjoying it so much too.


	6. Sleepy Sex

Riki yawned as his head sank into the pillow. "Ahh, I'm so sleepy."

It had been a long day full of fun activities, spent hanging out with the rest of the Little Busters. Riki was amazed by how much they had managed to get done in a single day. While it had been a lot of fun, it had also ended up being very tiring and now he wanted nothing more than to drift off to sleep.

"You look pretty tired." Kyousuke crawled under the duvet and rested his head on the pillow. He reached out and stroked Riki's hair. "It's not really even that late yet."

"Hm, guess not," Riki mumbled, closing his eyes. "We just did so much today. I don't know how you always manage to have so much energy. You're incredible, Kyousuke."

Kyousuke gazed at Riki's face with a gentle smile on his own. He moved closer and softly brushed his lips over Riki's. His arm slipped around Riki's waist.

"Mmm." Riki cracked an eye open, his mouth lifting at the corners. "That feels nice."

Kyousuke moved his lips along Riki's neck, planting little kisses all the way down to his collarbone. His hands slipped beneath Riki's shirt and he caressed his soft skin. Riki wriggled around, sighing. Kyousuke's lips returned to Riki's.

"Hey," Kyousuke murmured, "fancy a little send off as you go to sleep?"

"Hm?" Riki blinked at him. "You mean, that?"

"Yeah. You want to?"

"Alright." Riki kissed him back before turning over. "Just take it easy, yeah?"

Kyousuke took some gel from the drawer of the bedside table and rubbed it over his cock until the surface was smooth and slippery. With a finger, he pulled down Riki's pants and rested the tip of his cock just within the crevice of Riki's ass.

Kyousuke snuggled up to Riki, slipping an arm around his waist, and buried his face in the soft mop of hair, pressing his lips to the back of Riki's neck. With a slow, careful push, he gradually eased himself in until his entire length was inside of Riki. 

Riki expelled a loud gasp, his body tingling with ecstasy as he felt Kyousuke sliding through his walls. He was so snug, so tight around Kyousuke's cock. Kyousuke delighted in the warm, fleshy sensation closing over his shaft, as he soaked in the warmth of Riki's soft body.

Kyousuke slid his hips back and forth with slow, gentle movements, taking it easy. Riki was already tired so he didn't want to put too much stress on him. This was something relaxing to do before they fell asleep after all. He listened to the sound of Riki's breathing as he continued thrusting.

"Ahh..." Riki's fingers clutched at the bedsheet. He felt dizzy with euphoria. It was hard to believe he could fall asleep at a time like this and yet the waves of drowsiness grew even stronger. His eyelids were growing heavier by the minute. In the end, he had no choice but to go to sleep, which was a pity.

Kyousuke noticed Riki had fallen asleep and gently pulled himself out. He switched out the light and put his arm around Riki again. It wasn't long before he too had drifted off to sleep.


	7. Afternoon Delight

It was Saturday and classes had ended, leaving the rest of the afternoon free. Riki returned to his room and threw himself onto his bed with a happy sigh. He had the weekend to look forward to, no doubt spent having fun with his friends. For now though, he was content to rest on his bed. 

Masato had gone off somewhere so he had the room to himself for now. It was so nice and quiet. He closed his eyes.

The door opened. Was Masato back? Riki kept his eyes shut, listening to the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Are you asleep?"

Riki cracked an eye open to see Kyousuke leaning over him.

"Huh, Kyousuke?"

"Hey." Kyousuke smiled. "You're on your own then?"

"Yeah. Masato went out somewhere. I was just resting."

"I see. Mind if I join in?"

"No, I don't mind." 

Kyousuke crawled onto the bed and snuggled up to Riki from behind, burying his face in the back of Riki's neck and kissing his warm skin. His arm snaked around Riki's body.

"Mmm." Riki writhed slightly, his mouth stretching into a smile. Kyousuke's warm body resting against his felt so nice. He could spend forever in one of Kyousuke's embraces.

Kyousuke brought his hand down to Riki's legs, brushing it over the bulge in his pants. He began to move his hand around in a slow circle.

"Ahh," Riki gasped out, a tingle passing through his legs. "Isn't it too early in the day for this?"

"Well, if you think so, I'll stop."

"No, keep going."

"Alright." Kyousuke continued rubbing against the bulge.

The tingling in Riki's crotch grew even more intense. A murmur came forth from his lips and he began rocking his hips, pushing up against Kyousuke's hand. "More..."

Kyousuke rubbed harder. As he kept it up, he felt Riki growing hard against him. Riki continued to writhe and let out passioned moans.

"Mmm... ahh..." Riki closed his eyes, expelling a sigh of arousal. "That feels so good... don't stop..."

Kyousuke started scratching his nails over Riki's genitals. The motion prompted Riki's moans to increase in volume.

"Ahh... ahh..." Riki arched his body against Kyousuke, his fingers clutching at the sheets. As Kyousuke's motions increased in speed, he began writhing about even more. "Kyou...suke..." he gasped out. At this rate, he wasn't going to be able to hold it in. "I'm... I'm gonna come..."

"Do it in my mouth."

Kyousuke rolled onto his back as Riki hastily undid his pants. He crawled on top of Kyousuke and positioned his erection just above Kyousuke's face. With a cry of exultation, he released a torrent of cum into Kyousuke's mouth. Drops of stray cum splattered onto Kyousuke and the sheet. Riki's hips bucked and he kept shooting stream after stream until he was finally spent.

"Ahh." Riki flopped onto the bed, gasping and closing his eyes.

"Not a bad way to spend an afternoon, is it?" Kyousuke stroked Riki's hair, smiling.

"Not at all," Riki breathed out.


End file.
